


Alpha on Ice

by Hatteress (goddammitstacey)



Series: Failwolf Friday Fics [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Failwolf Friday, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddammitstacey/pseuds/Hatteress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Joyce’s birthday, and the Alpha does not let the Pack kids down on their fucking birthdays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha on Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Failwolf Friday Prompt!  
> 

Stiles honestly doesn't know what his heart is doing right now. Because Derek's mouth is set in a hard line; shoulders hunched as he stares down at his feet with intent. It's like he's going into fucking battle rather than letting himself be dragged around the kiddy rink by little, eight-year-old Joyce.

It's the determination, man. The razor-edged need rolling off him to get this right. Because it's Joyce's birthday and the Alpha does not let the Pack kids down on their fucking birthdays.

"I want to laugh, but it's too cute," Allison says beside him, and Stiles' heart gives another lurch because it really, _really_ is.

"I can't believe he wore the skates," Scott says reverently, and Stiles can't really blame him. The vision before them is a little surreal to say the least.

Allison snorts. "Of course he did. Our daughter inherited a tripple-dose of your puppy eyes."

Stiles grins, because he doesn't have to look to know Scott's gazing all starry-eyed at Allison now - just as shmoopy as when they'd all be in highschool. It hasn't stopped being disgusting but Stiles isn't allowed to tease them about it anymore because he's been informed it'd be fucking hypocritical.

As if on cue, Derek looks up, catches his eye and _smiles_. It's one of his earth-shattering, heart-palpitating, weapon-of-mass-destruction smiles and Stiles barely keeps himself from making a wounded noise. Because _Jesus_.

"I'm actually impressed they had them in his size," Allison says, and Stiles has to agree. It's not every day a grown man would feel the blistering need to wear rainbow, unicorn roller-skates.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tuuuummmmbbbblllllrrrrr](http://hatteress.tumblr.com)


End file.
